Growing Up Is Hard To Do
by Klutzilla9449
Summary: When Rory meets Logan and his gang at a party her whole life begins to change. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Growing Up Is Hard To Do

When Rory goes to a party and meets Logan and his gang, her whole life begins to change. Btw, I know this particular story line has been done, but I loved it, so I thought I would do it but with my own stuff too.

History: Rory and Logan meet in high school instead of in college. Rory's parents got married before she was born, but her dad is gone on business a lot. She is apart of society but doesn't live like it, her family still live in Stars Hollow. The characters will be a little OOC at times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aussies and Carrie Underwood

"Ugh, I hate the society parties! They are so boring and stupid!", exclaimed Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden.

"I know, but Grandma said since I am going to Chilton that our presence was necessary and you know that Grandma will be furious if we leave, she might even make you do something embarrassing like join the DAR with her and you don't want that do you?", asked her young daughter, Rory Gilmore-Haden.

"No, lets go!", Lorelai said now very enthusiastically.

They rang the doorbell and were greeted by a maid.

"May I take your coats?", asked Emily's maid of the week.

Lorelai and Rory handed her their coats and were greeted by an aggravated Emily. Emily led them to a group of people in the center of the room.

"Lorelai, Rory, I would like you to meet the DuGreys, Mograns, Huntzburgers, Vanderbelts, Rockefellers, and the Carnegies. Their children will also be attending Chilton this coming fall.", announced Emily.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you.", said Rory.

"It is nice to see you again girls.", said Lorelai smiling.

"Yes it is.", all the ladies replied in unison.

Everyone began to laugh at the group. Lorelai then began to explain that they were all great friends growing up. Shira Huntzburger told Rory she needed to meet their children, so she sent her to look for her son Logan and his friends who were hiding somewhere having on of their infamous sub parties and told her to check the study or the pool house.

"They are just like we were growing up Lor!", exclaimed Shira.

"Ah, yes, the memories we made in those very rooms.",

When Rory didn't find them in the study, she went to the pool house, where she found a group of people around her age talking and laughing, one appeared to be drunk.

"Hi Shiela, who are you?," asked a guy Rory concluded to be Australian and a bit drunk.

"I am Rory Gilmore-Hayden, who are you?", the blue eyed girl replied.

"I am Logan Huntzburger. This is Stephanie Vanderbilt, we call her Steph, and this is Colin Rockefeller, Finn Morgan, and Rosemary.", a cute blonde boy said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Um, sure.", she hesitantly replied.

"Love, you wouldn't happen to be Gilmore as in Emily and Richard's granddaughter and Hayden as in Straub and Francine's would you?", asked Finn.

"Yes, actually I am.", she confirmed.

_Oh man, she comes from some serious money, almost as much money as my family and that is a lot of money, but she doesn't even act like she know. I have to get to know this blue eyed girl. _Thought Logan_. I wonder why she looks sort of familiar._

After an hour or so of getting to know each other, Rory realized it was about time for her to go, so she told her friends she had to find her mother. They decided they would help her look and soon found Lorelai in the main house.

Lorelai immediately recognized who Rory's new friends were and found it funny that they didn't seem to know who they were. She noticed that they weren't really ready to part with each other so invited them to come to movie night with her and Rory.

The group was very happy they could stay with each other longer and readily made their drive to Stars Hollow. When they made it back to Stars Hollow, they went to the Gilmore-Hayden house to park their cars so they could walk to Doose's and Luke's for some food.

"Lets get some junk food from Doose's and some coffee from Luke's, then we can get the movies.", suggested Lorelai.

"Ok, what movies do you think we should get?", asked Logan.

"We need Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, then we can get Casablanca and then maybe The Notebook. How does that sound?", asked Lorelai.

"Sounds good to me.", replied Rory, and everyone agreed.

At Doose's Market… 

"Ok, Colin, Steph, please go get the Chocolate Mudslide ice cream, the jumbo pack of Starbursts, two bags of Cool Ranch Doritos, and a jumbo pack of pixie sticks. Finn, Rosemary please get two bags of snicker doodles, two bags of animal crackers, a box of popcorn, and a jumbo bag of M&Ms. Logan, you and I can get everything else.", Rory said.

"Wow, Love, that is a lot of food, do you think we can finish all of it?", asked Finn.

"Oh yeah, my mom and I eat all that by ourselves during movie night all the time.

_Man, she eats so much but is still so beautiful. She is amazing!_ Thought Logan.

"Ok, we need some Hershey bars, Hershey kisses, peanut butter, bananas, vanilla ice cream, potato chips, chex mix, twizzlers, sour skittles, and original skittles.", listed Rory.

Gosh, how can you eat so much and stay so beautiful?", asked Logan.

Rory blushed. "Um, thank you.", she said.

"You are welcome", replied Logan alittle embarrassed he said that out loud.

The group paid for the stuff and met up with Lorelai outside of Luke's.

"I got the movies and the coffee. The Chinese and pizza will be delivered to the house in a few minutes.", Lorelai announced.

"Chinese and pizza?", exclaimed Logan, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, and Steph.

"Yeah, what else?", replied Lorelai and Rory in unison, like it was totally obvious to everyone.

"Um, that is a whole lot of food, are you sure we can all eat that?", they asked.

"My mom and I eat that during our movie nights all the time, no big.", Rory stated.

Hey Love, are you sure you are Rory's mother and not her sister?", asked Finn.

"Well, I went through nearly 18 hours of labor with her, so yeah, I am sure.", Lorelai wittily replied.

"Man, those are good genes!", exclaimed Finn.

"I have an idea Ror, how about we make a bet. If we can't finish the food, you have to go on a date with me, but if we do-" Logan was cut off by Rory.

"If we do then you have to lip sync to the girliest song we can find.", finish Rory.

"Deal.", Logan said with the snickers of the entire group.

At the house… 

"Ok, which movie should we watch first?", asked Logan.

"How about Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, that is my favorite!", exclaimed Rory.

"_Man I love her innocence…wait…stop thinking about her that way Huntz, you just met her."_

"Ok, then we can watch The Notebook!", suggested Steph and Rosemary. Lorelai and Rory both excitedly agreed to the plan, with the boys reluctantly going along with it.

Halfway through "Willy Wonka", the Chinese food, pizza, and one-third of the candy was already gone.

"It looks like I'm going to win, Hutz.", Rory observed.

"No way, there is still two-thirds of the candy and two movies, there is no way you will eat it _all_.", Logan taunted.

Lorelai looked at Rory and Logan, wondering when they would remember the other.

_Why do his amazing brown eyes look so familiar?_ Rory thought.

_What is with this new girl, she seems so familiar. _Colin, Finn, Steph, and Rosemary all thought while looking on at the couple's flirty banter.

A few hours later… 

"HAH! I won Hutz! Start looking for a dress!", Rory exclaimed, in between Casablanca and The Notebook.

"Dress? Why do I need a dress?", he asked confused.

"Because, we, being mostly my mom and I, finished the food _before_the third movie even started! You bet that we wouldn't finish before the third movie ended. I am way early, so I get to have some extra demands for winning the bet.", she reasoned.

"That is true mate, and I gotta say, seeing you in a dress lip syncing to a girly song would be way worse than just singing. Great idea, love!", Finn added.

"No way am I wearing a dress!", Logan exclaimed.

"Ok, we will put it to vote, how about that?", Rory asked.

"Ok, who wants to see me in a dress while singing?", Logan asked, as everyone's hand went up in approval.

"You guys suck.", Logan muttered.

"Now, for the song."

"Ooo, how about "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood?", asked Steph.

"Perfect!", everyone screamed.

"I have a great old dress Logan can wear.", Lorelai chirped.

"The pink and sparkly one?", Rory asked.

"And my pink boa!", added Lorelai.

"Oh no.", Logan muttered. At this, everyone in the room burst out laughing.

After much struggling on Logan's part, Rory, Steph, Rosemary, and Lorelai finally got Logan into the outfit and had most of the song memorized. Before they left the room, Lorelai grabbed Rory's video camera and hid it under her sweater.

"Ok, lets get this show on the road!", exclaimed Rory.

The music began to play and Lorelai turned on the camera.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

_  
_Logan danced around the living room doing a horrible impression of Carrie Underwood and everyone was laughing hysterically.

_  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know... _

_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

_  
Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying 'I'm drunk'  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...  
And he don't know... _

Logan, who was still embarrassed from what he was doing in front of the gang and the 'new girl, Rory, who excitedly sang out, "Do a dance move!" he rolled his eyes and did the 'Vanessa Hudgens.' He kicked his right knee to the left. He then pointed to the left side and down to the right. The whole room busting out in hearted laughter. Logan, rolled his eyes once again and heard from Rory once again, "Dance, we know you can do better then that!" and he looked at Rory and smiled at her. Once again, he was busting out into random dance moves. Everyone soon found out about the mysterious camera sitting by Lorelai, except Logan and burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
_

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Ohh... not on me... _

_  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...  
Ohh... before he cheats_

Logan ended the song with a girly twirl and everyone decided to call it a night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't really like the ending of this chapter but whatevs. Please give me a few ideas for the next chapter!! R&R!!

-Ace


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Ok, I am a little stuck on how I want the story to go. So I am going to have a few polls.

What should Paris be?

Nicer than in the show

Meaner than in the show

Which pretty-boy should I put in the story?

Dean

Jess

If Dean, should he be

meaner than in the show(such as maybe verbally abusive, too over protective)

nicer than in the show(too nice, you know like annoying nice)

If Jess, should he be

what I put for Dean

what I put for Dean

This is for much later chapters but still, pick one

Grease

Grease 2

These are my fav movies with groups in it so I thought I might put like quotes or something like that in the story somewhere.

How much should Christopher be in the story?

You decide, and whatever wins will be how the story goes!! R&R!! If I get atleast five more good reviews I will update before the night is over!!!!

-Ace


End file.
